Unspoken Memories
by tachibana14
Summary: Unspoken Memories is a fan-made story of the lost Childhood memory of both Takumi Usui and Mizaki Ayuzawa and how they both helped each other to remember their shared memory of the past
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Memories

(Chapter 1)

Everything was dark and empty; I had no Idea if I was visually impaired or the darkness is just too intense.

"Am I dead?"

I was floating motionless out here in this dark empty space with no idea of what is happening. Time had no meaning and everything was void. Out in the darkness I saw a vague image of two kids playing in something that looks like a sandbox, the boy and the girl had no face. But the mood of the scene was really obvious the two kids were really happy playing.

"THERE! It's finally done; our very own sand castle!"

"HAAA! Its' beautiful!... Thank you_!"

For some odd reason I can't hear their names and I had no idea on what is actually being shown

A car stopped by the park gates, as the car doors open a tall woman went down and walked towards the two kids. The woman talked gibberish and the only thing that I understood was her last few words "it's time to go" the girl started to cry as she was being dragged towards the car then she shouted "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! _! SAVE ME!" the boy tried to reach out to her and grabbed her hands, but the woman proved to be stronger. The boy watched helpless as the girl was taken away from him. The boy cried and cried as the car drove away. The boy was left all alone with the memory of the girl being taken away and the sandcastle that they built together crushed.

Then a strong force hit me in the chest again and again, I heard people shouting there was some kind loud steady sound coming from somewhere. The image suddenly fades away and everything became dark again. I can hear beeping sounds and loud cries. Finally, I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was in some kind of white room. I stared upon the ceiling for quite some time then observed the room and then I realized that I was in a hospital room. There were monitors and medical apparatus all over the room. A woman walked towards me and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"USUI!" the woman cried out. "USUI! I-I… YOU MADE ME SO WORRIED!"

I was so confused, everything was hazy I had no idea what was going on; there were so many questions going through my head; who is Usui? Who is this woman? What's my relationship with her?

I tried to sit down but I felt pain all over my body. I noticed that there were bandages on my head and my whole body, my left arm and legs are covered in cask. I was in shock when I saw the situation I was in. I don't know what to do, I was about to burst in to tears when the door opened and a beautiful nurse came in.

"Are you feeling alright?" the nurse asked.

"Huh?... uhm… wh- who are you?" I asked weakly.

"I'm your nurse… my name is Misato" she smiled.

"My-My nurse? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You can't remember?"

"I- I don't remember... a-anything"

"Well I guess your suffering from a temporary amnesia from your accident"

Then it hit me, I really was dead moments ago. I was only revived by the doctors here.

"Accident?"

"Yeah, you were in a coma for a week"

I was in a coma for a week? Somehow it felt like only a few hours

"You're lucky to be alive you know"

I did not know how to reply back because I was so shocked by the news. But for now all I know is that I'm thankful to be alive.

I stared at the two women chatting below me. The other woman was asking the nurse a bunch of stuff that I can't fully understand. My head started to feel heavy; my vision was starting to blur and my eyes were slowly closing.

"Maybe I should rest some…more" I thought.

I found myself floating again, motionless in an endless world of darkness.

"I'm all alone; there is no one here except me" I thought

Then a voice echoed "you are not alone"

Then another vague image appeared before my eyes; two kids were running along side each other laughing and shouting; hand in hand they ran through the meadow chasing nothing but their desire for freedom and looking at nothing but the present. They looked like they are having fun together not caring about the world, only caring about each other. The two kids sat down side by side while watching the sun setting down.

"_-kun, promise me that will stay together forever."

"Of course"

From that sad scene I woke up from my deep sleep, the room was brightly lit by the sun shining through the windows. As I observe the room I noticed that there was a girl sitting beside me with her head gently resting beside my hand, it seems like she is asleep. I don't know who she was but she was really beautiful. I also noticed that she was wearing some kind of uniform so I assumed she was a student from some school. After a while of observing, the woman woke up from her sleep, she kinda' looked cute while she was scratching her eyes open. She stared at me for some time and realizing that I was already awake she screamed and hugged me tight.

"USUI! You're finally awake!"

Again I got confused with what was happening but I took courage and asked the girl

"Uhmm.. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Wh-who are you?"

The girl was shocked with my question she actually did not know how to reply

"H-Hey don't cry… I'm sorry but I can't recall anything"

"Ah yes…." She said as she wipes the tears in her eyes "The nurse told me about your temporary amnesia a week ago"

"Yeah… I don't even know what my name is… Wait WHAT! A WEEK AGO!"

"Yeah… anyway, my name is Misaki Ayuzawa"

"uhm Misaki, am I related to you in any way?"

"Yes! I'm your girlfriend!"

"WHAAAAT? You're my GIRLFRIEND?" I asked with a surprised look on my face

"Yes" she said with a smile

"B-b-b-b-but HOW COULD THIS BE!"

I noticed that she had doubtful look in her face, like there is something really wrong

"Hey, what's with that reaction?" I asked

"You just seem different from the person you were before"

"How would I know who I was if I can't even remember my DAMN NAME!"

"Sorry… your name is Takumi Usui. Here are some of your personal items"

"Takumi Usui? Wait! You had this the whole time and did not even bother to give it to me first?"

"Sorry"

So that Usui from before was me? They were referring to me. As I sifted through my things I found a wallet and thought that maybe it contained something that would prove my identity of who I was before all this mess and I was correct I found a school I.D. in one of the card pockets of my wallet; it was a proof that I really was Takumi Usui and also I am a student at Sekai High. I searched the wallet for more things that might help me remember my past then I saw a picture with me and Misaki in it.

"Ah that was a picture of us during the school festival. That was when we first… well actually that was the very first time I was really honest about how I felt for you" she said shyly.

"oh… uhm… is that so…" then I felt a sudden surge of electricity in my brain and memories started to flash back from that school festival. Every detail of what happened during that day came back; from the maid café of our class, until the time when we kissed each other. Tears rolled down my cheek, emotions stirred up as I realize how important this girl was to me. But only a partial part of my identity became clear. There were still some part missing.

(To be Continued)


	2. Unspoken Memories Chapter 2

Unspoken Memories

(Chapter 2)

**A/N: (Sorry Chapter 2 took so long... I kinda got busy with school work and forgot about this hahahaha... anyways here it is Chapter 2)**

How long has it been since that dreadful day? Most of memories were wiped out and I'm having a hard time recalling them. "Still in this room, huh" I thought. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling then I heard Misaki talking.

"I'm worried about Usui, it's like he's a different person"

"Beats me"

"SUZUNA! I'm serious he is not the Usui Takumi I know! He is usually cold and quiet, but yesterday! it was the first time I saw him FREAK OUT!"

"well maybe his personality changed because of the accident"

"maybe your right. But still I'm worried. He was usually a man of few words"

I was cold and quiet? Really? It's really hard to believe but, what the hell do I know. I don't have my memories back yet. I mean, sure I can remember my friends and recall some parts about me. But it feels like something important is still missing. Something from the past that must not be forgotten was lost and somehow I can't recall it.

Misaki walked towards me and sat on the chair next to me. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping, I was not sure of what was happening but I can feel her eyes staring at me. Then she whispered.

"Usui… What's happening?"

Her voice was soft but clear, it felt soothing but sad. I felt her emotions just through her words. And then it struck me; was I really that different from who I was before the accident and from who I am now? I felt weird, my heart was beating fast, blood was rushing everywhere I tried to suppress what I was feeling but it was no use. I lifted my body with all the strength I have and hugged Misaki tight.

"Don't worry Misaki, everything is fine" I whispered to her.

I felt Misaki's tears on my back. Misaki started to cry and she hugged me tight. No words can describe this event. It felt like time suddenly halted.

I wanted it to halt and just hug her forever. A surge of memories flooded my head they started to fill in what was missing. A few important memories... I know they were important because they were my memories with Misaki. Tears filled my eyes as the memories pass by

"I have missed you, Misaki"

The door swung open as my nurse entered with a syringe "Oh! Is this a bad timing? I could just come back later if you want"

"No, Uhm… its fine… go ahead" Misaki said while wiping her tears.

"I'll just inject this anti-biotic in your dextrose and oh your physical therapist is here"

Another lovely lady entered the room

"Good morning Takumi-kun, how do you feel today?"

A tall, slender woman entered the room. She was wearing a pink shirt, black mini skirt and a white lab coat. She wore corrective lenses and has a long black hair. For most men she would be called "the dream girl"

"Uh… who are you?"

"OH! Right we haven't been introduced yet. My name is Sawako Rika, I'm your therapist"

Sawako Rika? I've heard of that name… I just can't seem to put where… Well whatever, I'm sure I'll remember her soon enough.

"Let's start the session, Takumi" she said with a smile on her face.

After the therapy session Sawako Rika left. I've had little progress with my healing; my body is still sore and I can still barely move. Misaki approached my bed.

"Hey, Usui… How are you feeling" she asked with sympathy

"I'm feeling better" I smiled "thank you for being here" who am I kidding? I don't feel like I'm getting any better. I can't remember who I am. I can't remember my past. Usui Takumi… Am I really you?

I opened my eyes and saw green leaves, and branches above me "where am I?" I felt the grass beneath me, the cold wind that gently touched my face. I sat down and saw myself in a meadow underneath a big tree "When did I got out of the hospital?" my bandages are gone and I could move freely. I stood up and started to wander around. Not far from the where I woke up I saw a familiar looking playground. I know I've seen this place before, I just dunno where or when. As I walked towards the park, I noticed two kids playing in the sand box. They seemed kind of familiar also. Then it hit me they were the same kids from my dream! I approached one of the kids and right before I was able to speak a tall woman came. She grabbed the little girl by her arm dragging the little girl along with her.

"Hey! Can't you see she's getting hurt!" I shouted. The woman seem to have not heard me and kept on dragging the little girl along with her. The boy started to cry. I chased down the woman and tried to grab her by the arm but like water running through steel, my hand just went through her. As if I grabbed a smoke. I was startled, and was left in shock. I watched the woman drove away with the little girl and stared in awe.

Is this a dream? Am I dreaming again?

"Onii-Chan!" a voice called from behind. As I turned around, I saw the boy standing up, looking at me with dead serious eyes.

"Why did you let this happen?!"

I woke up gasping for air, all sweaty. Tears ran down my eyes. I was confused and scared. Being haunted by those nightmares that seemed to be memories.

What's happening!? What are these dreams that I'm having!? What do they have to do with me?! I felt a sharp pain in head it was as if a stick was being driven through my head. I applied a heavy pressure on my temples hoping it would relieve me of the pain.

"Excruciating, isn't it?"

A deep woman's voice came from a corner of the room. Shrouded by darkness, her identity was a mystery to me. All I could see is where she was seated. I could feel her eyes in my skin

"Who are you?!" I asked as my eyes adjusts in the darkness.

Her glasses shimmered through the moonlight as she stood up and walked towards me.

"My, My how rude to suddenly just forget about me... We've just met yesterday..." as the moon drifted to the sky it shed more light in the room "I even helped you in your recovery" I could not believe my own eyes... No... I refused to believe it. As the moon light cleared the darkness shrouding her face my emotions stirred. Confusion and Anger mixed in and all my body could do was freeze

"S-Sawako Rika?"

(To be Continued)


End file.
